1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an over-current protection apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, over-current outputs of a power supply may be caused by short-circuits. When testing motherboards, the over-current outputs may be shorted to the computer motherboard, thereby damaging electronic elements or components on the motherboard or even damage or destroy the motherboard.